One important feature of the third generation mobile communication system is the imbalance of the amount of the services on uplink and downlink, i.e., the amount of the services on the downlink is generally more than that on the downlink uplink. Therefore, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP for short) has induced the characteristics of High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA for short) into 3G standard. In the HSDPA characteristics, by inducing Adaptive Modulation and Coding (AMC for short), Hybrid Automatic Retransmission Request (HARQ) techniques and related techniques of reducing the time delay of network processes, provide downlink packet service with higher speed to improve the frequency efficiency.
A transport channel—High Speed Downlink Shared Channel (HS-DSCH for short) has been newly induced into the HSDPA technique, the HS-DSCH transport channel newly induced is mapped to the newly induced High Speed Physical Downlink Shared Channel (HS-PDSCH for short). Multiple users in a cell share the HS-PDSCH channel in manner of time division or code division. The Transport Time Interval (TTI for short) of HS-DSCH is 5 ms, the granularity of assigning time of HS-PDSCH channel is also 5 ms.
A MAC-hs sub-layer is newly induced into HSDPA technique. On network side, the MAC-hs is realized in Node B. each cell has one MAC-hs entity in Node B, the MAC-hs entity not only accomplish HS-DSCH data process and scheduling of each User equipment (UE for short) but also take charge of the management and assignment of the HSDPA physical resources of the cell thereof. In the HSDPA protocol criterion of the current 3GPP TD-SCDMA standard, two physical channels are newly induced into the physical layer of the system: the High Speed Shared Control Channel for HS-DSCHs (HS-SCCH for short) and High Speed Shared Information Channel for HS-DSCH (HS-SICH for short). One HS-SCCH and one HS-SICH are fixedly configured into one pair, HS-SCCH is used to transmit the related control information for controlling a UE receiving HS-PDSCH channel, HS-SICH is used for transmitting the feedback information of a UE receiving HS-PDSCH channel in uplink direction. The MAC-hs entity performs the assignment of the HS-PDSCH physical channel using the HS-SCCH and HS-SICH physical channels. The three physical channels, i.e., HS-PDSCH, HS-SCCH, and HS-SICH, construct a closed loop of the physical layer, the channels perform processes and transport in unit of TTI of 5 ms.
While the system assigns HSDPA related resources for a UE, associated dedicated channels are also required to assign for the UE, including transport channels (DCH) and physical channels (DPCH), for carrying the related Radio Resource Controller (RRC for short) signaling.
The transmitting of the uplink channel needs an uplink synchronization process in TD-SCDMA system. The uplink synchronization process includes an initial synchronization process and a synchronization keeping process. The configuration of synchronous parameters and the process of the synchronous control command (SS) are included in the synchronization keeping process. In the HSDPA protocol criterion of the current 3GPP TD-SCDMA standard, the parameter configuration of the uplink synchronization process for the uplink HS-SICH physical channel and the process of the synchronous control command are not integrated, which represents as no configuration process of the uplink synchronous parameters of the HS-SICH physical channel (including the configurations of Node B and UE), thereby inducing that Node B and the UE can perform no countermeasure upon transmitting and receiving and processing a SS command.
It can be seen from the above that a method of uplink synchronization configuration and process for the high speed shared information channel is needed to enable Node B and UE to transmit and receive the SS processing command.